<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Means War by ship_show</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425911">This Means War</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ship_show/pseuds/ship_show'>ship_show</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:21:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ship_show/pseuds/ship_show</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>CIA operatives Bucky Barnes and Steve Rodgers are inseparable best friends and partners. Together, their good looks, covert abilities and combat skills rank them among the CIA's elite, but their longstanding personal and professional bond is put to the test when they meet Juniper. FDR and Tuck both fall hard for the beautiful brunette, turning their deadly skills and an array of high-tech gadgetry against each other in an all-out battle for her love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This Means War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"All eyes are up, sat cams are good. Target is inbound." </p><p>"ETA five minutes."</p><p>"Mission is a go. Repeat, you are green to go. Intercept and apprehend the Killian brothers. Secure the device. And remember, this mission is covert."</p><p>The director's voice crackled in through their earpieces and they nodded, turning back to the bustling club. </p><p>"I've got some action." The brunette said, pulling his companions gaze to a set of girls that leaned lazily against the bar. A smirk settled on his face as the women looked them over. </p><p>"Hi, my name is Xenia." The redheaded woman introduced, her hand extended out to the blonde, who took it and shook it softly.</p><p>"Pleased to meet you. I'm Steve." </p><p>"Bucky." The brunette stated, leaning over to press a light kiss to the other woman's hand, making sure to keep eye contact with her.</p><p>"So what brings you to Hong Kong?" She asked, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth as she looked over Bucky's face. "Business or pleasure?"</p><p>Steve shuffled closer to Bucky as he suddenly blurted out business. Of course Bucky would say pleasure. They had to get their stories straight. </p><p>"A little bit of both." Bucky finally concluded, sending a eye roll Steve's way as the blonde looked around the bar.</p><p>"What kind of business are you in?" Xenia asked, leaning forward slyly.</p><p>"I am a cruise ship captain of a very large vessel, and my small friend here is a kick-ass travel agent." Bucky turned then, making eye contact with Steve who had crossed his arms. They shared a chuckle before turning back, Xenia suddenly pushing herself away from the bar to run a hand slowly down Bucky's chest. </p><p>"Permission to come aboard, Captain?" Her fingertip pushed in between two buttons of his suit shirt and he suppressed a shiver as Steve suddenly grabbed his shoulder.</p><p>"And on that note, would you excuse us, please, ladies? Because we do actually have some work to do." Steve made sure to send a wink towards them as he turned, facing the club once more. </p><p>"No we don't." Bucky said, his eyes still trained on Xenia as she leaned closer.</p><p>"Yes, we do." Steve said, a tight smile coming to his face as he began to walk away.</p><p>Suddenly, Bucky looked out the window, his eyes falling on a helicopter that had landed on the clubs outside dining area. A club on the roof of one of the tallest towers in Hong Kong. What a wonderful place for criminals to meet. The Killian brothers jumped out of the open doors, permanent glares etched into their faces.</p><p>"Yes, we do." Bucky said, leaning away from her finally, much to her disappointment. He then walked over to the other side of the club, able to fit in perfectly surrounded by all the other well dressed club goers. A woman turned towards him just as the brothers walked past, complimenting him on his suit as she trailed her fingers along the collar. </p><p>"Well, it is Saville Row's finest." He said, slyly watching the brothers as they walked past, unaware of Aldrich Killian listening in. </p><p>They entered the club owners office and were only gone from view for about thirty seconds before Bucky and Steve were suddenly informed that shots were fired. The doors opened once more, allowing Steve a brief chance into the room where a man lay dead on the couch before he noted the briefcases that each brother held. </p><p>"All right. Here we go." Buckly mumbled, his hand slyly coming up to press on his earpiece as they both moved quickly up behind the bodyguards that had come in with them. Bucky was quick to snap the one man's neck, Steve grabbing onto the other to use him as a human shield to get closer.</p><p>Before anything else could happen, Aldrich suddenly turned, pulling out his gun to shoot a few shots into the air, thoroughly scaring away the other people. </p><p>Bucky quickly moved forward, sliding behind Steve as they continued forward, the brothers turing to run back to the helicopter that still waited for them. More men were outside, meaning that they now had their work cut out for them. Steve fell to the ground as his shield was gunned down, firing shots into the oncoming men, downing the pilot as well. </p><p>"Mag! I need a mag!" Bucky quickly threw him a backup, also firing into the men, downing six in rapid succession. Steve made his way up to the helicopter as Bucky covered him, reaching the smaller brother, Jacob, who was trying to free a parachute from the cabin wall. In a split second, Steve vaulted himself up, grabbing the edge of the doorway, pushing his legs swiftly into Jacob's chest and successfully kicking him from the cabin.</p><p>The case that he still held fell to the ground, breaking open and spilling the thousands of dollars that it concieled as Steve followed him through, blocking the first punch that Jacob threw his way. A fist fight broke out between them, each landing hits before Steve suddenly found himself teetering on the edge of the roof, suddenly receiving a swift kick to the chest.</p><p>Gladly, he grabbed onto the edge, his shoulder pulling painfully at the sudden jolt as he looked up at the two brothers. </p><p>From across the roof, Bucky saw Aldrich hand Jacob a gun, motioning lazily towards Steve. He quickly killed off the last men as the older brother suddenly jumped off the roof, his parachute secured to his back. </p><p>Bucky disarmed Jacob then, punching him in the face. His arms waved in the air as Jacob suddenly lost his balance, trying desperately to gain purchase on Bucky, only succeeding in tearing off his suit jacket pocket before he fell back, gravity pulling him quickly towards the street below. </p><p>Bucky helped Steve get back onto the roof then, surprised when he caught sight of the other briefcase in his hand. </p><p>"Well, Killian is not going to be happy." Bucky said, turning away from the roof's edge to walk back into the club, money floating around them.</p><p>"I'm more concerned about the boss." Steve mumbled, rubbing a hand over his sore shoulder lightly. </p><p>"Definately...Hey, you think those girls are still here?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>